<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things That Happen in the Boys' Bathroom by fools_seldom_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333733">Things That Happen in the Boys' Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write'>fools_seldom_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Writing, Bullying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Desperation, FTM Peter Parker, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Non-Consensual Recording, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Transphobia Kink, Wetting, transphobic slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wants to use the bathroom. The boys' bathroom, because he is a boy. Too bad not everyone sees it that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things That Happen in the Boys' Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Flash has friends I guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter had needed to go to the bathroom for more than an hour now, but he had been stuck in class with a teacher who was known for not letting the students go during the lesson. So when the bell finally rang, Peter didn't hesitate to grab his bag and almost run out of the room.</p>
<p>He still wasn't desperate enough to use the nearest bathroom, anxious about encountering anyone else there, and instead headed to the bathrooms in a more secluded area of the building, which were rarely used by anyone.</p>
<p>Or so he thought. Because when he opened the door to the boys’ bathroom, he found himself confronted with Flash Thompson and two of his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p>
<p>Peter could feel his face heat up, but he had promised himself not to cave in to his bullies, and besides, he really needed to pee. He would use this bathroom, no matter if Flash was here or not.</p>
<p>He tried to ignore the others and go straight to the stalls, but Flash stepped into his way. Of course. Peter rolled his eyes. "Excuse me?" He said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.</p>
<p>"I think you're lost, Parker." Flash said, a malicious grin on his face. "This is the boys’ bathroom."</p>
<p>The comment wasn't exactly unexpected; Flash often picked on Peter for being trans. But he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now, when there was only one thing on his mind.</p>
<p>"You know I'm a boy." Peter said, and tried to step around Flash.</p>
<p>Flash continued to block his path. "If you're a boy, why are you headed to the stalls?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "The urinals are right there."</p>
<p>Peter wanted to push him, but he couldn't risk starting a fight. He knew he'd lose against three guys, and he'd probably just end up pissing himself in the process with how much he needed to go. "Come on, Flash." He said. "You can still bully me after I'm done peeing."</p>
<p>Flash didn't budge. "No one's keeping you from peeing." He insisted. Apparently, he wanted to be extra annoying today.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "Fine. I'll just find another bathroom then."</p>
<p>"A girls’ bathroom?" Flash asked.</p>
<p>"Why would I use a girls’ bathroom?" Peter said, and turned around to leave. He hated using one of the busier bathrooms, but it seemed like Flash didn't leave him a choice.</p>
<p>Before he could reach the door, though, one of Flash's friends stepped in front of it, blocking it.</p>
<p>"I don't think so." Flash said. "I can't let you use a boys’ bathroom, sorry, Parker."</p>
<p>Peter was really starting to get desperate now. His way to the stalls was blocked, as was his only way out. What was he supposed to do now? He knew they would leave him alone eventually, they always got bored at some point. Should he just wait until the break was over and they would go back to their classes? He didn't know if he could hold it that long. And he had classes afterwards, too. He had to find a way out of this situation, quickly.</p>
<p>"You could convince me to let you through." Flash said.</p>
<p>Peter raised his eyebrows. "How?"</p>
<p>Flash grinned, clearly satisfied with the answer. He got what he wanted. Had this been his goal all along? Had he planned to ambush Peter here, get him into a situation where he had power over him?</p>
<p>"Admit that you're not a boy." Flash demanded.</p>
<p>Peter swallowed. His need to pee was stronger than his pride or any promises that he had made to himself. He hated this, but he didn't have a choice. "I'm not a boy." He said. "Can I go now?"</p>
<p>Flash laughed. He was enjoying this way too much. Peter felt sick.</p>
<p>"That didn't sound very convincing." Flash said. "Say it like you mean it." Then, he took out his phone, pointing his phone camera at Peter.</p>
<p>Peter clenched his jaw. Did he now have to choose between his bully having a video of him pissing his pants or of him saying he wasn't a boy? Fuck. That was an impossible decision. But his bladder was hurting, and he was already crossing his legs trying to hold his pee, and he really just craved the feeling of letting go. He had to do what Flash said so he could access the stalls. It couldn't be that bad, right?</p>
<p>"I'm not a boy." Peter said, staring at the tiles of the bathroom floor. He knew exactly what Flash wanted him to say, and he hated every word that was leaving his mouth. "I was born a girl, and I will always be a girl, no matter what I might claim."</p>
<p>"Very good." Flash said. "Now prove it."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Prove that you're a girl." Flash said. "Pull down your pants. Show us."</p>
<p>Peter froze. This was going too far. Was he just fucking with him, wanting to see his reaction? "You can't be serious." He said.</p>
<p>"Do you want to pee or not?" Flash asked.</p>
<p>Peter silently cursed him. It was hard to focus on anything but the overwhelming need to pee. Why was he in this situation? Why couldn't he have just used another bathroom? Even the girls’ bathroom would've been better than this.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to let you film me naked." Peter said firmly. He knew what the alternative was, but he still couldn't do this. Flash had to see that too, right?</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, the guy who didn't block the exit came up behind him and yanked down his pants and underwear in one go. Peter was so startled he almost relaxed his muscles, only stopping himself at the last moment. He also realized that while he had been focused on not pissing himself, Flash's camera had already gotten several seconds of footage showing his exposed junk. Fuck. He covered himself with his hands, but he knew it was too late.</p>
<p>"You know." Flash said. "Now that I already have your pussy on video, you can just go all the way, right? Come on, take off all of your clothes, and I won't send the video to everyone in school."</p>
<p>This had to be the worst day of Peter's life. Even after years of bullying, he had never felt this humiliated.</p>
<p>But Flash was right. He already had it on video. He could send it to everyone. He <em>would</em> send it to everyone, unless Peter did what he said. And he still needed to pee. He didn't want everyone in school to see his junk, and he didn't want to piss himself, while still being filmed by Flash. He didn't have a choice.</p>
<p>Careful not to make any sudden movements, Peter began taking his clothes off. First his shirt, then his bra, then he stepped out of his pants and underwear. When he was done, he tried covering his breasts and junk as well as he could.</p>
<p>"Put your hands away." Flash commanded.</p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes and did as he was told.</p>
<p>"And spread your legs." Flash said. "We want to get a good look at your pussy, don't we? Not every day you get the chance to see something like that in the boys’ bathroom."</p>
<p>Peter spread his legs a little. It was even harder to hold his pee like this.</p>
<p>"Further." Flash said.</p>
<p>Peter spread his legs as wide as he could while still standing up.</p>
<p>"Good girl." Flash said mockingly. He moved now, getting all different angles from Peter, taking close-ups of his breasts, ass and vulva. Peter just stood there and let him, wishing for this terrible day to end.</p>
<p>"You have nice tits." Flash said. "I bet they would look even nicer with some decoration."</p>
<p>Peter blinked at him. What was he talking about?</p>
<p>Flash gave his phone to the guy not blocking the exit so he could continue filming, while Flash went to his bag and retrieved a marker.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Why did he have to be so goddamn creative when it came to humiliating people?</p>
<p>Peter didn't move as Flash opened his marker and began writing on his breasts. When he was done with that, he also wrote something on Peter's stomach, inner thigh and ass. Then he stepped away again, examining his work.</p>
<p>Peter looked down at himself. On his breasts stood the words "<em>cock slut</em>", on his stomach the words "<em>fake tranny boy</em>", on his inner thigh the words "<em>fuck me</em>" with an arrow pointed at his vagina. He couldn't make out what was written on his ass.</p>
<p>"You know." Flash said. "With your legs spread like that and this lovely invitation on your thigh, and since you don't often encounter a pussy in the boys’ bathroom, I feel like it would be a shame if we didn't use it."</p>
<p>Peter froze. Was Flash suggesting to rape him? He wouldn't go that far, would he? After everything that had already happened, nothing seemed impossible anymore.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck you." Flash said. "That would be disgusting. No one would ever want to fuck you."</p>
<p>Despite the insult, Peter sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to endure that. He realized that with the footage Flash already had, he could force him to do almost anything.</p>
<p>"Lie down on your back and pull your legs up to your chest." Flash said.</p>
<p>So he wasn't done yet either. Peter winced at the pain in his bladder when he moved, but he did what he was told to, now lying naked on the bathroom floor with his holes exposed.</p>
<p>"What do you think?" Flash asked, waving the marker he had used to write on Peter in front of his face. "How many of those could we fit inside of you?"</p>
<p>Oh god, that was almost worse than rape. Peter didn't want anything inside of him, even less so multiple things.</p>
<p>"Only one way to find out." Flash said, and began shoving the marker into Peter's vagina without further hesitation.</p>
<p>It hurt. Peter had never had anything inside of him, and he wasn't at all prepared. He whimpered, trying to focus on the pain of his bladder instead of the sensation of something pushing into him. If he had to choose one of the two, the full bladder was more bearable. Too bad he didn't get to choose, and instead was stuck with both.</p>
<p>"That's one." Flash said, grabbing his bag and taking out another dozen or so markers. Peter cringed at the sight. These would never fit inside of him. At what point would Flash stop? What number would he be satisfied with?</p>
<p>Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a second marker being forced into him. It hurt even more this time, but even without the pain the feeling of something inside of him was wrong and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Do you think it would be easier if she was wet?" One of the other guys asked.</p>
<p>"Good thinking." Flash said. "Come on, Parker, rub your clit a little. We want you to enjoy this too, after all."</p>
<p>Peter couldn't imagine anything that might be less enjoyable than the situation he was currently in. They couldn't possibly expect him to get wet like this, right? Still, he put one hand between his legs and began circling his clit with one finger like he did when he masturbated. They couldn't force him to get wet, but they sure could force him to try.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Flash was pushing the third marker in. Peter already felt stretched and full just from three, and he didn't want to imagine how he'd feel later. Having his vagina stretched didn't exactly help him hold his pee, either.</p>
<p>He tried to focus on his clit in the hopes it would push the other sensations into the background, but of course that barely helped. The pain and discomfort from his full bladder and the fourth marker being shoved into him was too great to ignore.</p>
<p>"I wonder what your cunt will look like once I pull them out again." Flash said. "You'll be gaping. I bet you'll feel so stretched and empty you'll be begging to be filled again. Too bad no one would ever want to fuck a disgusting tranny like you."</p>
<p>Peter wished he would at least stop talking. It just made everything worse. Even more humiliating.</p>
<p>Flash started having some real trouble with the fifth marker, but after a few attempts, he managed to force it in. At this point, Peter felt so full he thought he must be bleeding.</p>
<p>"Seems your pussy is so useless it can't even fit half a dozen." Flash commented. "I guess your ass will have to do, then."</p>
<p>"What?" Peter asked, but was interrupted by a marker being pushed into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Suck it." Flash said. "It's in your own best interest. The more spit you get on it, the less painful it will be when I shove it up your ass."</p>
<p>He only let Peter suck on it for a second, though. Flash removed the marker from his mouth again way too quickly, and then Peter could feel it press against his asshole. There was resistance at first, but Flash kept pushing until it went in. Now that Peter was stuffed in both holes, he finally seemed satisfied.</p>
<p>"Do you think she can cum like this?" One of the other guys asked.</p>
<p>Flash laughed. "I bet she's already getting off on this. Having her cunt stretched out and playing with her clit."</p>
<p>Peter had almost forgotten that he was still rubbing his clit. The pain was greater than any pleasure he could get out of this either way.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you what, Parker." Flash said. "If you manage to cum like this, while you fuck yourself with my markers, I'll let you go. I'll let you put on your clothes again and do what you came here for."</p>
<p>The prospect of finally being able to pee was too good to be true. "It won't work." Peter said, and for the first time since he entered the bathroom, he could feel tears filling his eyes. "I won't be able to cum like this."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Flash asked, not even bothering to pretend like he cared. "You have your holes stuffed and you're playing with your clit. Any girl should be able to cum like that."</p>
<p>Peter realized he wouldn't let him go if he didn't at least try. He sighed, grabbing the five markers in his vagina and slowly moving them in and out with one hand while his other kept rubbing his clit. He knew what he must look like on the video, but he couldn't care about that now.</p>
<p>The pain from being stretched lessened a bit with time. Peter tried to focus on his clit, tried to think about being at home in his room watching some nice porn. He could actually feel some arousal after a minute, and he tried to hold onto that. The longer he kept going, the less painful and uncomfortable did the markers inside of him feel, and after a few minutes, the sensation of moving them in and out even began to feel somewhat pleasant. It still took another while for that pleasure to grow, but when it did, it felt better than anything he had ever done at home. He fastened his movements until he finally came, his holes clenching around the markers and his clit twitching under his touch. It might have been the most intense orgasm he had ever had, and it took some real effort not to piss himself.</p>
<p>The laughter and mock applause from Flash and his friends brought him back to reality. He could feel himself blushing at what he had just done, but at the same time, he was glad it was finally over. Flash had promised to let him go if he managed to cum. He had done everything they had wanted from him. He could finally go pee now, and this nightmare would be over.</p>
<p>Carefully, Peter pulled out the markers one by one, with his holes left feeling used and sore, stretched without anything to fill them anymore. He imagined Flash must have been right with predicting he would be gaping.</p>
<p>Peter's whole body was trembling as he got up and began to put on his clothes again. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his pee much longer, so he headed to the stalls, only for Flash to block his path once more.</p>
<p>It felt like a punch to the gut. After everything he had gone through for their entertainment, after all this humiliation, Flash would still not let him through?</p>
<p>"You promised to let me go." Peter said. He hated how betrayed he sounded, almost like a kicked puppy. It had been stupid to believe Flash's promise in the first place. After everything he had just done to Peter, why wouldn't he lie?</p>
<p>"I promised to let you put on your clothes again and do what you came here for." Flash said, grinning. "You came here to pee. So, do it."</p>
<p>Flash had taken back his phone, the camera pointed at Peter.</p>
<p>Peter felt tears in his eyes again. He was so desperate to go, and it hurt so much to hold it. Just a few seconds longer and he would break.</p>
<p>"Please." He said, his voice unusually high. He realized how pathetic he must sound, begging to be able to use the bathroom. It didn't matter. He felt like he was about to burst.</p>
<p>"Piss yourself." Flash said.</p>
<p>And that was all it took. Peter couldn't hold it any longer. He felt his muscles relaxing without having allowed them to, and all he could do was press his legs together in a futile attempt to stop it. The pee soaked through his underwear and into his pants pretty much immediately, a dark spot quickly spreading on his jeans. It ran down his legs, even getting into his shoes and socks, but most of it formed a puddle on the floor. Almost his entire pants were wet by the time he was finally able to stop, after what seemed like an eternity.</p>
<p>Flash and his friends were laughing the whole time. Peter felt the first tear roll down his cheek just as Flash put away his phone.</p>
<p>"Amazing." Flash said, clearly satisfied with what had happened. "You can't even control your bodily functions. Just a little girl who can't even hold her own piss."</p>
<p>And with those words, Peter was left alone in the bathroom, standing in a puddle of his own pee and crying just as the bell rang, marking the end of the break and the beginning of his next class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>